A Hazy Confession
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: It was supposed to be Will's day off. However, disturbed from his sleep, he can't ignore his half-brother's concerns, especially when he mentions that he may or may not have accidentally drugged Nico. Solangelo fluff. T for a couple swear words.


**Just a fun, light story I whipped up quick. Not my best work, but I really enjoyed writing this. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All of the PJO/HoO world belongs to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

 **A Hazy Confession**

Will Solace was used to his job at the makeshift hospital, which was just part of the Big House, at Camp Half-Blood. As counselor of the Apollo cabin, he was the best medic they had, therefore it was his responsibility as head medic to run the hospital. He usually worked there daily, or whenever he was needed, and it was his job to keep stock of medical supplies, take care of patients, etc.

Through his days patching up campers, he realized a few things. Certain…patterns.

For instance, Will knew exactly when a new time record had been set for scaling the lava wall, because he would find campers piling in, complaining about scrapes and minor burns. He also knew when the satyrs' horns would start bothering them, usually around springtime, because they would scratch at them absently while requesting Tylenol. He also knew he could rely on certain people to visit him periodically, every couple weeks or so, like Phil Barton of the Hephaestus cabin who tended to the sharpening of weapons, and sometimes slipped and cut himself (in the best-case scenario). Or Willa Hamilton, from Aphrodite's cabin, who took care of the Pegasus and would either need an adjustment from getting kicked by a stray hoof or Ibuprofen from being whacked on the head by fluttering wings.

Point in case, Will knew his patients—friends, fellow campers. He knew, at least in times of relative peace, who he could expect to visit him for patch ups.

What he _didn't_ expect was to be woken up on his day off with news that Nico di Angelo had been drugged.

It really all started with the medics and Will's half-brothers that he was training so that they could assist him in medical rotation. They were relatively new to the demigod world, only about six months into it, and they were a couple years younger than Will. As sons of Apollo, they had an inherent ability to learn things related to the medical field. Still, these were kids that had no experience and needed medical training.

And so, Will found himself instructing these two kids, Robert Tyson and Samuel Larson, so that in the future they would have the ability to assist Will.

It had been just over three weeks since Will had begun training them, and he was fairly impressed with their improvement. As such, Will felt comfortable enough to let the two run the hospital for the bulk of the day, especially since it had been relatively calm throughout the camp.

Will felt he deserved a day off. He spent most days at the hospital performing his duties, and whatever free time he had was usually spent with his dear friend Nico, whom he had grown very close to since the events with Gaea had passed. The time they'd spent together had caused both boys' feelings to grow strong, forming a bond that really only they understood. They weren't exactly together, but they certainly cared about each other very strongly.

As much as Will wanted to see Nico, he also wanted to catch up on his much needed sleep, and that was why Will Solace was currently in his soft bed, tucked underneath his dark blue comforter all the way to his face so only tufts of blonde hair poked out. Soft, even snores rose from underneath the blanket that fell and rose in time with Will's deep breaths. The cabin was relatively quiet, with only a few Apollo kids scampering around quietly out of respect for their cabin leader.

Yes, it was a nice, calm, day off for Will.

And then Robert burst through the door.

"Will!" he exclaimed, rushing through the cabin and weaving around miscellaneous items strewn about the floor. "Will, wake up!"

As he reached the blonde boy, he yanked the covers back and shook Will's shoulders. Will groaned and feebly fought back against the hands on him, grumbling about days off and sleeping in late (which sounded reminiscent of a certain dark-haired boy), and what exactly is going on?

Robert bit his lip. "Um, we have a bit of a problem. At the hospital."

At the words "hospital," Will immediately sat up in bed, going into medic mode as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What happened?" Will asked sleepily. "Is someone dying?"

Robert's eyes widened. "No! No, nothing like that…"

Will blinked up at Robert, confusion clouding his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the other son of Apollo. "Well, then, what's the problem?"

"Um, well, uh—"

"Just tell me, Robert!"

"I think we drugged Nico—" Robert blurted out.

"What?" Will exclaimed before the words were fully out of Robert's mouth. "Nico? As in… _Nico?_ Di Angelo?"

Robert swallowed. "Y-yes. That one."

Without a second thought, Will whipped the covers back and rummaged underneath his bed for a pair of shorts, which he hastily put on. Robert continued talking, more out of nervousness, even as Will yanked on a white t-shirt.

"He, uh, came into the hospital with Percy Jackson—" At this, Will shot Robert a questioning look, and Robert answered it by saying, "—they were practicing sword fighting with each other, but I mean, you know how Percy is. He's fucking huge and I mean, once he's in the mode, _he's in the mode_ —"

"Robert," Will cut in sharply. They had made it outside and were walking rather briskly toward the hospital, practically running. By now, Robert was just rambling and wasn't supplying any real information. "What happened?"

"Oh! Right. Well, apparently when they were fighting," Robert continued, huffing and panting in his attempt to keep up with Will, "Percy slammed into Nico—completely by accident, I'm sure—and Nico fell and hit his shoulder on this rock and I guess the way he landed caused him to dislocate his shoulder. So Percy dragged him here and Samuel and I knew we had to get some morphine so we got him lying on the bed and we gave him a dose but, uh…well, I think we did something wrong."

Will felt a flash of fear, anger, and worry all bundled up in one ball of emotion. It rushed through him like a waterfall, causing him to fall into a run. Robert, surprised by the change of pace, yelped and began after his older half-brother.

When they reached the hospital, Will burst through the door, breathing hard to catch his breath. He took in the scene before him. Samuel, the other medic-in-training, was pacing by Nico's bedside, looking extremely worried. Percy was standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes wide and his mouth twitching against a smile, as if he was still trying to figure out if the situation was serious or not.

Nico himself was lying propped up on the bed with two pillows behind him. His right arm was cradled against his chest, his shoulder clearly out of whack. His entire body was relaxed against the pillows, and his face—Good gods, his face had that stupid, dopey look of someone overdosed on morphine. His jaw was slack, a small, content smile parting his lips slightly. He was blabbering to himself, but the words weren't really registering with Will.

As he approached the bed, Nico's head lolled to the side and his eyes, catching sight of his dear friend, widened comically and his grin threatened to split his face.

"Will!" he exclaimed. "Will, buddy, you're here! These guys—"

his left hand flung up recklessly to vaguely point at Samuel, Robert, and Percy, "—are _great_ help. They—they made me feel preeetty good."

What was initially shock began slowly morphing into anger as Will turned towards Samuel and Robert. "What the _hell_ did you do?" he asked sharply.

Robert threw his hands up defensively. "We gave him morphine! Just like you said we should do. I gave him 15 mg of morphine. That's it."

Suddenly, Samuel stopped his pacing and frowned up at Robert. "You gave him a dose?"

Robert blinked at him. "Yeah. Like I said I would…?"

Samuel's face paled. "But _I_ said I'd give him the dose."

"No you didn't!"

"Did _too_!"

"Guys, stop!" Will cut in. Percy, who had watched the exchange with amusement, suddenly sensed the shift in Will's mood and decided that yes, now would be a good time to leave.

"Uh, I'll, uh…just leave," Percy mumbled. "T-thanks, Will." With that, he slunk out the hospital room.

Will ignored him. "So, just to clarify… you _both_ gave him a dose?"

Both medics-in-training looked sheepish as they stood before their older half-brother. "L-look, Will, we're really sorry—"

"Don't apologize to me," Will interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Apologize to Nico when he's better. Just—I don't know. Go restock the shelves or something. I'll take care of this."

Samuel scurried off out of the room, and though Robert looked like he wanted to protest, he eventually followed his fellow trainee.

Alone with Nico, Will sighed and slouched beside the boy on the bed. "They didn't even fix your shoulder yet…" he mumbled.

Nico, who had been blowing at a piece of hair hanging in his eyes, turned his hazy gaze towards Will. This close, the medic could see Nico's pupils were constricted to pinpoints, indicating overdose. Will sighed as Nico said, "I feel like I'm flying. Or shadow travelling. Except this is better. But I _am_ feeling a little sleepy."

Will gave a light chuckle. "Well, don't fall asleep just yet. We have to fix your shoulder. Then you can sleep."

Nico stared at Will for a few seconds, watching him get up to rummage for some supplies. His brows slowly furrowed deep as Will's words sank around him. His head lolled as he looked at both shoulders.

"Shoulders?" Nico mumbled, though it sounded more like "shuldoors?"

"Yup. You dislocated it. Remember?"

Nico tapped his chin in thought. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p' at the end.

Will shook his head. "Didn't think so."

"You know what I don't get," Nico started as Will came back to sit by him and laid out a sling on the bed. "Like, does Percy ever forget that his pen is a sword? Like, does he ever try to write with Riptide but then when he uncaps it, he gets a sword? I mean, I don't think—woah, your hands are warm!"

Will glanced up at Nico. He had put his hands on Nico's arm in an attempt to gently lower it so he could try and pop it back into place. One hand glided down his forearm and the other lightly along his shoulder.

"Like, super warm," Nico continued. "You know, you're like the sun. Like my sun. My personal, own…personal sun."

Will felt his heart skip a beat. His stomach fluttered uneasily, and his gaze flicked up to Nico's face, only to see him staring back with a large smile.

"T-thanks," Will stuttered, feeling his face get red.

"You know, I love you man."

Will gulped. "Sure you do."

"No, I mean it." Another glance up into Nico's eyes glimpsed seriousness behind the morphine haze. "You make me feel _good_ , like…like a warm, gooey, fresh-baked chocolate chip cookie."

Nico gave a goofy smile. Will stared at his dark eyes, feeling a large rush of affection overcome him. He grinned back as his heart swelled with a sense of happiness. Something warm and calming ran through him and gathered in the pit of his stomach.

Voice soft, he replied, "I love you, too."

And then, with a hard shove, he pushed Nico's shoulder back into place.

* * *

A couple hours later, Will was sitting perched on the edge of the bed in front of Nico, who was sitting up with a hand rubbing his forehead.

"Ugh," Nico moaned. "I feel like I shadow travelled through mud. And then got hit by a bus."

Will winced at the comparison. "Yeah, you'll feel a little sluggish, and your shoulder will ache for a while. Take these whenever the pain gets unbearable." He placed a small bottle, similar to a prescription holder, filled with painkillers on the bedside table.

Nico sighed, tugging at the white strap of the sling around his right arm. He could already feel it rubbing and irritating against his neck. "Thanks for everything Will. Percy must be under some sort of stress or something. He's usually pretty good about being careful."

"Maybe. I know he'd never do this on purpose. I'm just glad it was only a dislocated shoulder."

Nico raised a brow. "Only?"

Will nudged his knee. "Hey, it could have been a lot worse. And with those two here—" He stopped himself, an apparent expression of anger clouding his face in reference to his two half-brothers.

"Hey," Nico cut in, giving a small smile. He grabbed Will's warm hand, a reflex in an effort to comfort his friend. He ignored the way his heart jumped in his throat at the contact. "I'm fine. It was just a stupid mistake."

The blonde stared into Nico's dark eyes, searching for any sign that his words were untrue. Finding none, he glanced down at their conjoined hands, which only brought up the memory of Nico's morphine-induced confession. He felt his cheeks reddened and he knew he had to busy himself or he would spill the beans of what Nico had told him. It was no secret to Will that people in drug-induced hazes often said things they wouldn't normally say while "sober," for lack of a better word, and he knew mentioning it to Nico would only cause him discomfort. Or worse, he would pull away from his emotions—an unfortunate norm for the dark-haired boy—and pull away from Will. And he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that. Nico may have been unaware of his words, but Will hadn't. He had meant what he said.

Will abruptly stood up and began rummaging through cupboards, as if looking for something, and then went about cleaning up the hospital room. Nico watched his actions with brows pulled together. Will was acting kind of weird, and Nico had to wonder if…if it was because of what he'd said.

Yes, he was fully aware of his words.

He hadn't been out of his stupor for long, but with each passing minute, he would remember bits and pieces: getting a needle shoved into his skin, Percy profusely apologizing, and seeing Will enter the room for the first time. And, of course, he remembered his confession. It was the piece of his memory that stood out the strongest, mostly because he'd been focusing hard during their talk.

Nico was sure this was the cause of Will's discomfort. He vaguely remembered hearing his words reflected back from the blonde, so Nico was about 70% sure Will wasn't avoiding him from lack of returning feelings. He wasn't quite sure why exactly Will was avoiding it, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Will understood Nico hadn't been lying.

"I meant it, you know."

Will stopped his movements. He had been arranging syringes in the drawers just for the heck of it, but Nico's words stopped him. He turned to the dark-haired boy to see him picking at a rip in his dark jeans.

Nico felt Will's piercing blue gaze and lifted his eyes, staring underneath his lashes.

"Meant what?" Will asked, playing dumb.

Nico gave him a patronizing look. "You know what I mean."

He bit his lip. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"I remember. A-and I don't want you to think I didn't mean it. Because I did."

He was just rambling now and, realizing this, his face went red and he swallowed the dryness in his throat. He noticed Will had walked back over to the bed and sat before him, a stupid, teasing smile on his face.

"I know you did. I can tell when you're lying."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "No you can't."

"Yes I can. Your eyebrows scrunch together and you talk fast." Will laughed as Nico's cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "I know you. And I know you meant what you said."

The side of Nico's mouth twitched up into a small smile. He felt a warm hand cover his own and he grasped at it, feeling a returning squeeze. He gazed into Will's blue eyes. "And you? You meant what you said?"

Will gave a smile so wide and bright, it warmed Nico's soul. "Absolutely."

And then before Nico could think, warm lips brushed against his, soft and comfortable and just _right_ , and true to his words, he felt like a warm, gooey, fresh-baked chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

 **Hehehe poor Nico. Good thing Will was there to take care of him!**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

 **-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
